Dethan Love
by DethanStory
Summary: Chapter 1 I have crossed over the TV show and added bits of my own in.


Dethan Love Chapter 1 

My mission was a simple one of seduce and destroy. Deucalion had both delegated myself and Aiden roles to seduce two close friends of Scott (the one true alpha) and get information from them while finding out which one was more important to Scott. This mission was going to be simple he had hoped. Aiden had been given Lydia Martin to seduce whereas I had Danny Māhealani. Aiden was up for it hoping she was hot whereas I also had the same hope that Danny would be hot. Today was the first day of school at Beacon Hills High, while being students we weren't really students at all we were here to do a mission. Aiden and I pulled up in the car pack of the school on our motorbikes and both took of our helmets at the same time almost synchronized. I looked around to see faces of petty useless humans looking at us in shock, well we were twins and we were hot.

"Maybe this is going to be so bad after all" Aiden said while winking at a passing girl.

I didn't reply to Aidens remark and more though of how this was going to be a pointless mission but at least he got to be himself to a certain extent.

Me and Aiden both walked side by side down the corridor again synchronized with students moving out of the way for us to get past. This was quite amusing and I looked to my right to see Aiden slightly sniggering, he was loving the power and he knew it. We got to our new lockers and shoved our helmets in them not bothering to lock them not that we needed too, Aiden disappeared into the crowd of people while I collected our timetables to see we had double chemistry and then physics after and we were together. GREAT I thought to myself I thought I would be free from Aiden for at least some part of the day.

The day had gone fairly quickly and I had enjoyed it while Aiden hadn't and had moaned from start to finish, I had seen Danny my target earlier and gave him a friendly smile which he returned one back, I was happy at least because Danny was actually quite hot and smelled heavenly of Armani aftershave so it would be easier for me to get on with him god I didn't want someone ugly to seduce that would make my mission more difficult than it already was. It was lunch finally and me and Aiden actually needed a book for our chemistry project so took a detour to the library before actually getting lunch we walked in to see Lydia (the girl Aiden was seducing) stare at us we found the book we needed and flicked through it while I listened in on Lydias conversation hoping to find something out.

"I want one" Lydia said as he saw in the corner of his eye Alison turn her head while she held her pen in her right hand.

"Which one" Alison said to Lydia, Ethan smirked a little at the fact that this was going to be so easy for Aiden to get Lydia if she was already discussing him, Aiden didn't seem to think to listen in on Lydias conversation and was more mesmerized by the book.

"The straight one obviously" he heard Lydia comment back to Alison's open question, haha perfect Lydia already knew one of us was gay but not which one saying as we were wearing almost identical clothes we should have really thought about that in all fairness.

Ethan stopped eavesdropping as a smell trickled up his noise the smell he had loved so much earlier the smell of Armani, Danny was approaching. Ethan turned his head to see that Danny was coming in. He met Dannys gaze as Danny also met his. They were mesmerized by each other of course this was an act on Ethans behalf but Danny did look kinda hot with his nicely groomed hair with his jeans and top which was grey with yellow sleeves this was going to be easy Ethan thought to himself. As they got caught up in the moment he saw Danny tumbling into another student, Danny looked slightly embarrassed and did a embarrassed smile to the student he had just walked into. Danny took the place of the student he had just walked into facing away from the twins. That was kinda cute Ethan thought to himself this was the perfect opportunity to start planting his seeds into Danny. Ethan walked over and peered his head over Danny and put his hands on the table leaning over.

"I'm Ethan" Ethan said this while he watched Lydia go over to Aiden, oh this was so much easier than he had thought it would be. Ethan breathed and was immediately dazed by Dannys amazing smell of Armani and earth, he had never smelt such a smell before it excited Ethan almost. As Ethan spoke he could smell arousal around Danny.

"Um h-hi I'm Danny" Danny said as he turned his head to meet Ethans gaze yet again. I stood there as Danny looked into my eyes and replied.

"Oh I know who you are and mind if I sit down" I said this knowing it would push some buttons and make my job of seducing this human easy. Danny looked embarrassed and smiled.

"Oh really I mean how and yeah sure take a seat" Danny smiled again after he said this and gestured his hand to the seat on his right so that I could down. From there it blossomed on we talked for the whole of lunch and last lesson without even noticing the time. I stared in Dannys eyes while Danny also stared into mine. The bell finally went for the end of the day not that I had noticed, we finally broke the conversation after 2 hours. I looked around to see me and Danny were the only two in here. How is it my mission to seduce this boy had become so easier however he had enjoyed himself Danny was cute. Danny looked at his watch.

"God is that the time I-I I must get going" Danny picked up books not that he used them for the whole two hour duration he had been in the library. I took Dannys hand and it felt like an electric current running through us. I had never felt like this before the feeling was amazing, I quickly placed the piece of paper with my number on in Dannys hand and traced a faint line on the palm of his hand. His hands were so soft and smooth they felt amazing. Getting caught in the moment Ethan quickly grasped his hand back. Danny turned and smiled at Ethan.

"It was lovely to meet you I-I I guess i'll be texting you" and with that comment Danny was gone, Ethan took in the last scent of how amazing Danny smelt and looked back to see Danny was also looking back and I smiled and he smiled back and with that Danny turned the corner gone from my sight. Danny already liked me and my mission was going to be done quickly but why had I let myself get caught in a moment with a human and what did this electric current touch mean. I was going to find the answers to my questions. I heard my phone vibrate and saw a text from Danny saying Hey xx at this I smiled. No no no I thought to myself I should not be smiling at a text from a human. What did that electric current touch mean I thought to myself for the rest of the day. I was going to have to find the question out for myself


End file.
